Two Mothers
by ryrissa1993
Summary: Hey, this is a Brooke and Sam fic cuz I love the two. It's also kind of a Mothers Day fanfic. I hope you guys like it. It's OTH and Sam and Brooke so who wouldn't lol. It tell about how Sam makes the decision on the apdoption. Read and Review! xoxo


**One Tree Hill Fan fiction: **

"**Two Mothers" **

_**Authors Note: **_**Hey, all of my fellow One Tree Hill lovers. I hope you are all doing well. In honor of Mothers Day as well as the amazing drama of Brooke and Sam with the whole adoption thing…. I have decided to write this short and sweet one shot. In this story you will see who Sam chooses to stay with Brooke or Rebecca? You will also see why she feels this way, how she comes to her decision. I hope you like it. If you have any suggestions feel free to say so. Also, if you feel I should do a sequel to this story please inform me of that as well. Again, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this, Happy Reading!**

**All my Love, **

**Hope **

_**Disclaimer: **_**I unfortunately, do not own the show "One Tree Hill" or its characters. I am just simply borrowing them for my own dramatic entertainment. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX\**

"**Sam, I would like to adopt you, make this official and be a family… so, what do you say?" **

"**Yeah," I said with a small smile. **

**It was two AM and the thoughts were still rolling around in an endless pit of paranoia as I pondered what to do. I love Brooke, I really do, but I also love my birth mother, too. **

**I never thought I would see the day when Sam came to me that I would be adopting her, making my wishes of having a child and Sam's wishes of having a family come true. The way she said a plain and simple "yeah" makes me wonder if she truly meant it. The hesitation in her voice noticeable as well as the weak but hopeful smile she past upon with her answer. **

**I could not get the thought out of my head, how betrayed Brooke must be feeling with me going to see my birth mom. She says I have a right to know her, which is true, I am glad I got to. I am happy that she is so understanding. I have to say, she's the most understanding and reliable person I have ever met. **

**I have decided… I have finally made my choice. I just hope that everyone can accept it… **

**Sam had been distant from me for the past week and a half. She still has not answered my question, but besides that she is barely speaking to me. It is worrying me to the very core that she won't tell me how she feels. I am going to confront her about it, all of this nonsense of hiding what she feels as if she just met me or does not know me at all. It is unacceptable. **

"**Sam, do you have a minute to talk?" **

"**Sure, Brooke, what's up?" **

"**I know I kind of ambushed you with the whole adoption thing the other day and I am sorry about that, no matter what your answer is." **

"**Brooke, I wanna stay with you," I say with a smile and start giggling a little bit when Brooke continues to rant. **

"**It doesn't matter. It doesn't give you the right not to speak to me. I am sorry if I push you and am harsh on you about your school work. I just want the best for you and if that means being with…"**

"**you" I say again and this time Brooke stopped and gave me a eyebrow raised and a head cocked to the side in confusion. **

"**What?" Brooke asked in disbelief. **

"**I said I wanna be with you. Sure, I've hung out with Rebecca and she's cool. She's a lot like me and I love that I have answered questions now. You're my mom, Brooke. You are the one I want to talk me through break ups, take care of me when I am sick, ground me, all of it." **

"**Aw, Sam, you've just made me the happiest person in the world. I love you, Sammie. Thank you so much for giving me the opportunity of being a mom. I love you, Kiddo." **

"**I love you, too, Mom."**

"**Mom, huh?" **

"**Yeah, I thought I'd test it out, it has a nice ring to it." **

"**that it does"**

"**It's nice…. Having two mom's." **

"**What do you mean?" **

"**Well, I've got Rebecca who gave me life and then I have the mom I really belong to, you." **

**That was how I came to the decision of having Brooke Davis become my mother and I have never regretted a life changing decision since then… well, a major one anyway. ;)**

**Thanks again for reading, I hope you liked it. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. **

**Happy Mothers Day to all the mommy's out there, I hope you have an amazing day! Xoxo **

**Hope **


End file.
